Although the current state of the art allows covering virtually any industrial need of feeding elongated objects, such as bottles for example, existing machines are not always capable of meeting certain requirements, such as feeding objects with no geometric differentiation on their ends, performing their task with a low noise level, optimizing the speed of movement of the objects so as to minimize the risk of marks thereon due to friction, blows, etc.,
All these machines have the common denominator of using compressed air, a use which is inappropriate in certain practical applications in which optimum sanitary conditions are required, as occurs in the case of the pharmaceutical industry.
These problems or limitations are present both in commonly used rotary operating feeders and in other linear operating solutions existing, given that in all of them the movement of the objects is performed in the longitudinal direction thereof, a high speed in said movement being caused.
The massive use of compressed air mentioned above so as to perform selection of the objects is, together with said high speed of movement, what causes a significant noise level.
Feed-dispensing machines with the drawbacks set forth above are found, among others, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,209; 4,463,846 and WO 00172616.